The Great Tribble Hunt
| miniseries = | minino = 4 | writer = John Byrne | editor = Chris Ryall | omnibus = New Visions, Volume 2 | published = | pages = 5 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2268 | stardate = Unknown }} The Great Tribble Hunt is the backup story in New Visions, Issue 4, the fourth issue of John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions comic series. It was published on December 17, 2014. In this story, Captain Koloth and the crew of the fight tribbles. Description :John Byrne continues his new ''Star Trek photonovel adventures with "Made Out of Mudd"—Harry Mudd has gotten under Jim Kirk's skin before, but never quite like this… alien artifacts, Klingons, and a mad man's schemes add up to headaches for the captain and his crew. All that, plus tribbles!'' Summary On day 273 of their campaign to wipe out the tribbles, the arrived in orbit of the Tribble homeworld. One landing party killed 5,000 tribbles, but soon discovered vast habitats of them in underground caverns that were difficult to get to. Captain Koloth reported to Kor that the tribbles bred faster than they could be killed, but Kor insisted that the emperor wanted them eradicated. Koloth used five quantum bombs to annihilate the entire planet. References Characters :Koloth • Kor • Korax • unnamed Klingons :Emperor of the Klingon Empire • Cyrano Jones • Quark Starships and vehicles : ( Klingon battlecruiser) Locations :Tribble homeworld (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrant) :Deep Space 9 (space station) • Sherman's Planet Races and cultures :Ferengi • Klingon • Tribble States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire Science and technology :bomb • Klingon disruptor • quantum bomb • transporter Ranks and titles :captain • Klingon ranks • rank Other references :bridge • cave • galaxy • Klingon uniforms • mile • parasite • planet • Quark's • uniform Timeline Chronology * According to Koloth's log, the story took place on the 273rd day of their tribble-hunting mission, which presumably began not long after the events of . Appendices Background * The title of the story came from a statement Odo made in jest to Worf, son of Mogh in . * On the title page, John Byrne credited producer Gene L. Coon and writer David Gerrold for characters and concepts appearing in this story. Related stories * – Montgomery Scott beamed a shipload of tribbles aboard the in 2267. * – Koloth's efforts to get rid of those tribbles. * – A squad of Klingons encountered tribbles on Serjila IV. * – A shipload of tribbles was beamed aboard Koloth's in 2269, this time "safe" tribbles created through genetic engineering. * – In 2285, Cyrano Jones finally removed the last tribble from Deep Space Station K-7. * – Tribbles were brought into the 24th century via time travel. * – Getting rid of the tribbles on Deep Space 9. Connections #4: "Made Out of Mudd" | after1 = #5: "A Scent of Ghosts" | prevMB= Double, Double | nextMB= "Robot" }} External link * Great Tribble Hunt, The